


Seams

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss, Men Crying, Mid-Season/Series 03 Hiatus, Partnership, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's too much that I haven't said...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seams

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from two lines in a song on Adele's '25' album called 'Can't Let Go.' I will stop listening to this album over and over eventually and dig myself out of this abysmal pit I'm in. Maybe. Or I'll keep writing.
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr.

Crane closes the front door to Abbie's house and doesn't make it another step. His back slides down the door and he hits the floor with a thud that echoes through the empty stillness, his head falling forward to his bent knees as he starts sobbing. 

He has no idea how long he stays like this. Long enough for the sun to rise and for his entire body to protest being in this position for too long. He gives in to the pain, straightens his legs, and rests his head on the small table where they usually leave their keys. 

They. Their. 

Not anymore. 

He. His. 

Not even that for long. 

There is no way this is possible. He can't lose everything once again. He knows he can't stay here on the floor forever, like a puppy waiting for his master to come back through the door, but he's not sure he can stand up. He's not sure he wants to. 

He bangs the back of his head against the door, relishing in the pain. He deserves the pain. He should have figured out how to prevent this. Should have stopped her from going. Why else would he be dragged from his grave into this century if not to be at Abbie's side? 

He adjusts his coat, straightening the sleeves that have been pushed up to his elbows all night and adjusting the front so it's not falling off of his shoulders. That's when he feels it – something tiny that's been folded up and hidden in the seam. 

He pulls whatever it is out through a tiny gap where the threads have been picked away, making a perfect place to hide... a note. 

He holds it in his fingers, turning it over and over, afraid to unfold it. Afraid of what it might say. At least a half an hour passes before he works up the nerve to finally read it. It is in Abbie's modern cursive writing, black ink on crisp white writing paper. 

_Ichabod,_

_If you're reading this, let's assume the worst happened to me. If you died, you wouldn't be reading it and if nothing happened to either of us, I would have gotten it out of your coat. So this must mean I'm the one who is gone. There are a lot of things I should have said and there isn't a lot of time to write this but please know I didn't want to leave you. I somehow suspect you and I aren't done yet but I'm not sure how this whole witness-destroyer thing works. I have no doubt you and I will meet up again. It might be another 200 years but I'll be there, waiting for you. If Jenny is okay, please take care of her. You two are going to need each other now. This is so hard to write because it means I have finally accepted that we might not make it out of this thing and because I promised you we'd never leave you alone in this century. And it's hard to write because I never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me but I think you know. Please believe me when I say that you mean everything._

_Love,_

_Your Lieutenant_

Crane reads it over and over before folding it up carefully and putting it back in the seam of his coat. He puts his head on the floor, hiding his face in the sleeves of his coat as the tears start again. He doesn't move from there until the sun comes up on the following day. 

*^**^*

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find the note that I wrote?  
> I hid it in the seam of your coat  
> It was hard to write with a lump in my throat  
> Do you even know I can't let go?


End file.
